Der letzte erbitterte Kampf
by SpionderNaechte
Summary: Wunschende von Harry Potter 7. Was passiert mit Harry, Voldemort und Snape?


**Der letzte erbitterte Kampf!**

Harry blickte sich um. Weit und breit waren Berge, Schluchten, Abgründe und Höhlen. Kein Baum, kein Busch, keine Blume und kein Strauch.

„Harry?", fragte jemand. Ohne hinzusehen, wusste Harry, dass es Ginny war.

Er blickte sie an und lächelte schwach. „Hast du Angst?", fragte sie.

„Nein", meinte Harry wahrheitsgetreu.

Er war aufgebrochen. Er wollte gegen Lord Voldemort kämpfen. Der gesamte Phönixorden war dabei. Außerdem noch sämtliche Freunde aus Hogwarts. Sie alle wollten in den zweiten Zaubererkrieg gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser ziehen. Und Harry war stolz auf sie.

„Ich schon", sagte Ginny leise.  
Harry nahm sie in den Arm. Er war so glücklich, dass sie bei ihm war.

„Was ist, wenn etwas Furchtbares passiert?", fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

„Es wird so oder so etwas Furchtbares passieren, Ginny", antwortete Harry. „Es ist Krieg. Es wird hart werden, für uns alle"

„Essen, meine Lieben", ertönte die Stimme von Mrs. Weasley.

Harry sah Ginny noch einmal an und die beiden schlenderten zu dem Lager. Sie waren vor Tagen aufgebrochen. Da Harry herausgefunden hatte, wo Voldemort sich versteckt hielt, hatte Harry alle, die kämpfen wollten eingeweiht, und nun waren sie auf dem Weg ins ewige Nichts.

Es gab Suppe mit Bohnen, so wie jeden Mittag und Abend, wenn sie rasteten. Sie konnten nicht viel Essbares mitnehmen und zaubern durften sie auch nicht zu viel, da sonst die Todesser aufmerksam geworden wären.

Harry quetschte sich auf den freien Platzt neben Bill Weasley und Hermine.

Früh am nächsten Morgen weckte Mrs Weasley die gesamte Truppe auf, mit Ausnahme derer die Wache gehalten hatte. Die letzen zwei Stunden waren das Ron, Raluca (Charlys Freundin), Flitwick und Firenze, der Zentaur, gewesen.

Ron schlenderte zu Harry, Hermine, Ginny, Fred und George, die sich gemeinsam ein Zelt teilten und gähnte herzhaft.

„Ich bin total fertig", murmelte er. Hermine strich ihm über das Haar und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Da musst du durch, Ronny", sagte sie leise.

Der Marsch ging weiter. Über ihnen flogen Charly Weasley und seine Kollegen aus Rumänien auf den Drachen. Auch Raluca, die er bei seiner Arbeit kennen gelernt hatte, war dabei.

Hagrid starrte immer wieder auf einen besonderen Drachen. Es war „Norbert", so hatte Charly ihm verraten. „Norbert", der Norwegische Stachelbuckel, den Hagrid in Harrys erstem Jahr in seiner Hütte großgezogen hatte. „Norbert", der in Wahrheit eine Frau war und Dora hieß.

Die Hauselfen trotteten hinter ihnen her. Manche von ihnen, wie Dobby, waren nur erpicht darauf, den Proviant, das Geschirr, die Zelte oder Decken zu tragen und blieben deshalb zurück. Harry überlegte. Sie waren seit fast einer Woche unterwegs und sie sollten heute Mittag ankommen. Er spürte, wie sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihm ausbreitete. Hatte er vielleicht jetzt Angst?

Es war Mittag, die Sonne war an ihrem höchsten Punkt. Nirgends gab es etwas zum Unterstellen. So dass die Zauberer, Zentauren, Elfen und Halbriesen wie verrückt schwitzen. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein klaffender Abgrund. Einige Meter tief sah Harry den Platz. Er war gigantisch. Kein Wunder, denn in einer Ecke, recht zusammen gepfercht saßen gut zehn Riesen. Überall waren Zelte aufgebaut und Gestalten liefen hektisch herum. Harry sah ihre Masken und wusste, dass sie richtig waren. Sie hatten ihn gefunden; den Aufenthaltsort von Lord Voldemort und seinen grausamen Todessern.

„Wir sind da", meinte Moody laut.

Harry nickte und atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Auf in den Kampf", sagte er.

Sie hatten es sich genau überlegt. Abends, sobald die Sonne unterging, wollten sie angreifen. Zuerst mit den Drachen und ihren Reitern, dann die Phönixmitglieder und zum Schluss Dumbledores Armee, oder besser gesagt, die Mitglieder, die übrig geblieben waren.

Den ganzen Nachmittag war Harry ungewohnt ruhig. Er verzog sich in sein Zelt und wollte alleine und ungestört sein.

Der Abend brach an. Harrys Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Charly war bleich geworden, zum Abschied küsste er seine Eltern auf die Wangen und verabschiedete sich von seinen Brüdern und seiner Schwester.

„Wir sehen uns", sagte er, bevor er auf Dora stieg. Mrs. Weasley schluchzte leise, doch ihr Mann tröstete sie. „Es wird alles gut", sagte er.

Kaum waren die Drachenreiter losgeflogen, setze sich die Truppe mit Mad-Eye Moody in Bewegung.

Harry rief die Übriggebliebenen zusammen.

„Wir gehen jetzt sofort los", sagte er und sah sie die Reihe nach an. Fred, Ron, Luna, Neville, George, Hermine, Ginny, Viktor Krum und Draco Malfoy. „Wenn ihr seht, dass einer von uns verletzt ist, dann bringen wir den erst mal in Sicherheit, okay?"

Alle nickten.

„Gut. Dann los – " Er stockte. „Noch was: Wir müssen die Schlange töten! Voldemorts Schlange. Sie ist der letzte Horkrux, dass hat Dumbledore mir ja vor seinem Tod gesagt."

Sie nickten erneut und Hermine meinte, sie wüsste schon, wie sie Nagini töten könnte.

Und sie gingen los. Vor ihnen bot sich ein schrecklicher Anblick. Die Todesser waren bereits mitten im Kampf. Einige, unterstützt von den Riesen schossen Flüche in die Luft um die Drachen zu treffen, die allerdings mit Feuer und Flüchen der Reiter dagegenhielten und die Riesen kampfunfähig machten. Andere Todesser duellierten sich bereits mit Ordensmitgliedern. Harry sah einige leblose Körper am Boden, doch genau wollte er nicht hinsehen.

Er setzte sich in Bewegung und seine Freunde folgten ihm. Bald schon wurde Harry angegriffen, er konnte sich nicht mehr um seine Freunde kümmern, denn Bellatrix Lestrange feuerte unablässig Flüche nach ihm.

„Stupor", rief er, während Lupin sie von hinten schockte.

Sie fiel zu Boden, Harry reckte seinen Daumen hoch und gab Lupin zu verstehen, dass es ihm gut ging, doch Lupin war schon in einem Duell mit einem Todesser verwickelt, der seine Maske noch aufhatte.

Auch Harry wurde jetzt wieder angegriffen und er achtete nicht mehr darauf, wer mit wem kämpfte und mit wem _er_ kämpfte.

Doch ein Duell bekam er noch mit. Draco Malfoy gegen Lucius Malfoy.

Draco hatte Pech gehabt. Er hatte direkt seinen Vater angegriffen. Dieser hatte eine Todessermaske getragen, deshalb hatte Draco nicht gewusst, gegen wen er den Fluch abgefeuerte. Doch Lucius Malfoy hatte seine Maske nun abgezogen.

Wut kochte in Draco hoch. Warum konnte sein Vater nicht einsehen, dass es besser war, auf der guten Seite zu kämpfen? Doch weitere Gedanken konnte er sich nicht machen.

Er hörte nur noch einen Schrei (war er von ihm selbst?), einen Fluch und plötzlich tauchte grünes Licht vor seinen Augen auf.

Harry sah, wie Dracos Körper zu Boden fiel.

„Nein", sagte er. Ihm schossen Bilder durch den Kopf. In letzter Zeit hatte Draco sich verändert. Er war netter geworden und Harry hatte richtig angefangen ihn zu mögen. Und nun hatte Dracos eigener Vater seinen Sohn getötet.

Harry stürmte los. Er zwängte sich durch Luna, Neville und Rockwood, die sich verbissen duellierten bis er atemlos und mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor Lucius Malfoy stand.

„Was hast du getan?", schrie Harry gegen den Kampflärm an.

Malfoy löste die glasigen Augen von der Leiche seines Sohns. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte er so leise, dass Harry ihn nur mit Not verstand.

„Mach deinen Fehler gut und kämpfe auf unserer Seite", brüllte Harry und hoffte inständig, dass der Mörder seinem Befehl folge leistete.

Lucius Malfoy starrte an Harry vorbei den Hang hoch. „Der Dunkle Lord", krächzte er.

Harry wirbelte herum, vergaß Draco und seinen Vater und blickte in die roten Augen seines Feindes. Hass brodelte in ihm. Er musste seine Aufgabe lösen.

„Harry!", hörte er einige Rufe und meinte, dass sie von Hermine kamen. Doch der Kampf ging weiter und Harry scherte sich nicht mehr um die Anderen. Er musste gegen Voldemort kämpfen, von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Inständig hoffte er, dass Hermine Voldemorts Schlange umgebracht hatte, denn sonst war Voldemort unbesiegbar. Harry machte sich an den Aufstieg. Der böse Magier verfolgte jeden seine Schritte und wartete bis er oben war.

„Harry Potter", sagte er leise. Hier oben war der abendliche Wind stärker. Fast übertönte das Pfeifen das Kampfgebrüll von unten. „Du bist nun ganz alleine. Auch ohne meine Schlange werde ich dich töten."

Harry zitterte. Nicht vor Kälte, sondern vor Angst. Er wusste, dass Voldemort Recht hatte.

„_Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry konnte nicht mehr reagieren. Dann sah er nichts mehr. Vor seinem geistigen Auge erschienen sein Vater James und seine Mutter Lily; sein Pate Sirius und sein Beschützer und Mentor Albus Dumbledore.

Auch Neville hatte gesehen, dass Malfoy von seinem Vater ermordet wurde, doch er hatte nichts tun können, da er Luna half, Rockwood zu erledigen. Doch als er sah, dass Harry zu Voldemort hoch stieg, hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er löste sich aus dem Keil der Kämpfenden und kletterte auch hoch. Er merkte nicht, dass ihm jemand folgte.

Genau im richtigen Moment hatte Neville den Berg erklommen. Er sah, wie Harry zu Boden fiel. „Nein!", murmelte er. „Nein"

Plötzlich schoss ein Schatten an ihm vorbei. Es war Snape. Severus Snape. Der Mörder Dumbledores. „_Expelliarmus_", schrie Snape.

Neville rechnete damit, dass ihm jeden Moment der Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen wurde, doch das geschah nicht. Stattdessen flog Voldemorts Zauberstab in hohem Bogen den Abgrund herunter.

„Snape", brüllte Voldemort. Zornesröte stieg ihm in den Kopf.

„_Diffindo_", krächzte Neville und deutete, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte, auf den Stein, auf dem Voldemort stand.

Ein großer Riss bildete sich dort. Es knackte, Voldemort starrte hinunter, doch es war zu spät.

Der dunkle Magier stürzte mit dem Stein seinem Zauberstab hinterher in die Schlucht. Er schrie, doch war er vollkommen hilflos. Neville konnte es nicht fassen. Du-weißt-schon-wer war besiegt! Der Krieg war vorbei!

„Professor Sn-Snape", stotterte Neville. „Auf welcher Seite sind Sie denn jetzt?"

Snape lachte hämisch. „Ich wollte, dass Dumbledore, der Dunkle Lord und Potter sterben. Jetzt bin ich der alleinige Herrscher der Zauberer. Nun steht mir nichts und niemand mehr im Weg."

**Antonia Hofmann; 14 Jahre**

**Germanenstraße 62 **

**53175 Bonn**


End file.
